Question: A yellow necklace costs $$6$, and a popular green shirt costs $10$ times as much. How much does the green shirt cost?
The cost of the green shirt is a multiple of the cost of the yellow necklace, so find the product. The product is $10 \times $6$ $10 \times $6 = $60$ The green shirt costs $$60$.